


Hair Porn Series

by giventothewhite (FYWC)



Series: Hair Porn Series [2]
Category: The Maccabees
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/giventothewhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando’s bed hair is awesome. His post-sex hair even more so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 'air is fab

Felix was drinking his morning coffee with pleasure.  
He loved getting up the first in the morning and enjoying a hot coffee alone in the small kitchen area of their tour bus. From his experience it would take a while for his bandmates to crawl out of their beds.  
Until then Felix would have checked his Twitter and e-mails and prepared a nice breakfast for his friends. Even though he would never admit it he kind of missed England and its shitty food.  
But, just like he always did when he was homesick, he just had to think of the pros of being on tour - being close to Orlando - to be happy and optimistic again.  
  
Suddenly Felix heard a dull noise coming from the bunk area. It sounded like someone had fallen out of their bu…oh Orlando.  
Felix sighed.  
Orlando always insisted on getting the top bunk even though he would fall out of it every other night. That’s why Orlando wasn’t allowed to sleep alone in his bunk while the bus was driving which meant that always either Felix or sometimes Hugo had to squeeze in the small bunk with him to prevent Orlando from falling out.  
The mumbled swear words that followed quickly after were just another proof for Felix’s theory. He should better make another coffee.  
  
After a few seconds a sleepy Orlando stumbled into the kitchen area. He almost walked into a cupboard since his long black fringe was covering his eyes.  
Felix cooed.  
Since they were practically on tour all the fucking time Orlando hadn’t gotten the chance to go to a hair dresser in months which resulted in a fringe that was too long for Orlando’s liking.  
But not for Felix’s.  
While during the day Orlando had his shiny hair slicked back, he would wake up every morning with wild wisps of hair all over his forehead and eyes.  
For Felix this sight was always a perfect way to start the day. He could never decide if Orlando looked illegally sexy or incredibly cute.  
When Orlando ran his fingers through his hair to bring some orderliness in the messy chaos, Felix had to inhale sharply.  
With a lot of will power he had made his morning erection go away before he climbed out of his bunk but he hadn’t had the chance to have a cold shower or a proper wank yet. And now there was a half-naked Orlando with sexy bed hair just a few inches away from him.  
Felix had to swallow hard.  
  
"My head hurts, Fe," Orlando complained.  
But Felix was way too distracted by Orlando’s nipples that were quite visible through his thin night shirt.  
  
"Fee! I said my head hurts! Aren’t you listening to me?!," Orlando said indignantly.  
  
"Sorry, my love, of course I’m listening to you! Your head hurts because you fell out of your bunk. Again."  
  
"Now you’re just mocking me…"  
  
"I would never mock you! Should I kiss you better?"  
  
"Hmmmm."  
  
Felix embraced Orlando and started to blow soft kisses on Orlando’s temples. Orlando sighed and eased into the touch.  
Encouraged by Orlando’s reaction Felix let his lips wander to Orlando’s sensitive ear and spread butterfly kisses there. He even tentatively licked inside Orlando’s ear.  
Orlando squeaked.  
  
"Fe! I didn’t fall on my ear!"  
  
"You saying I should lick your bum instead?," Felix winked. Damn, he should have gone for that cold shower. Now it was too late.  
  
"Hmm, maybe we should get into my bunk and practise waking up…," Orlando suggested seductively.  
  
"Yes, that’s a good idea… I can’t promise that this time it works without banging."  
  
"I think I don’t mind this kind of banging…," Orlando whispered and finally kissed Felix for real.  
  
Felix moaned into the kiss.  
As much as he loved the cute and shy Orlando, the horny Orlando always got his wicked way with him.  
  
After some minutes of heavy making-out in the kitchen they moved things to the lounge.  
  
"Should we really go back to the bunks?," Orlando asked with doubt in his voice. "What if the others are already awake?"  
  
"Bullshit, it’s fuck o’clock in the morning, they are still in a coma, especially after last night." Felix was suddenly very persistent.  
  
"Okay okay…," Orlando gave in easily after Felix had started to shove his hands under Orlando’s shirt, encouraging him to take it off.  
  
"Yours or mine?," Orlando asked panting.  
  
"Mine. ‘S closer," Felix responded, his lips never leaving Orlando’s skin.  
  
  
Togehter they made their way into Felix’s bunk which was just beneath Orlando’s.  
  
Just like every other bunk it was very small so the only way to fit two bodies in there is to spoon.  
Felix climbed in first, his back pressed against the wall, and then pulled the shirtless Orlando in. After a bit of uncomfortable shifting their bodies were placed to Felix’s liking.  
Orlando was the little spoon, his backside pressed to Felix’s chest.  
  
Felix started sucking on Orlando’s neck again and wasted no time in sneaking his left hand into the front of Orlando’s loose pyjama pants to cup Orlando’s penis through the fabric of his underwear.  
While building up a steady rhythm with his left arm that left Orlando’s body twitching Felix also started to rub his own erection against the firm swell of Orlando’s backside.  
Orlando moaned and tried to press his body closer to Felix’s. Meanwhile Felix’s hand had snuck under Orlando’s underwear and was now stroking his skin.  
  
With their matching rhythm it didn’t take them long to finish their little morning adventure.  
After cleaning themselves with some tissues that Felix always kept in his bunk they snuggled close to each other, savouring the warmth and closeness of their spent bodies.  
They would have fallen asleep again if it wasn’t for a loud bang coming from the bunk opposite of theirs.  
  
"Thanks a lot!," came the sarcastic retort from Hugo.  
  
Felix and Orlando were too shocked to reply something behind the closed curtain of their bunk so they just stayed silent.  
After that they only heard footsteps scuffing away and a minute later they heard the shower running.  
  
Felix wasn’t really bothered or felt ashamed by the fact that his little brother had obviously heard him having fun with Orlando. They knew each other too well.  
  
"Damn. Let’s better get up, Land, I don’t trust Hugo with the coffee maker!," Felix sighed.  
He would rather stay in bed, or well in bunk, with Orlando but he didn’t want to make his brother too jealous.  
They both crawled out of the bunk and went into the kitchen. Thankfully the other bandmembers were still fast asleep, Rupert was even snoring. Only Will was twitching a bit in his dreams.  
  
When Felix saw what he had done to Orlando’s hair he couldn’t resist running his fingers through the shock of tousled hair. Orlando’s mane had gone from out-of-bed look to sex hairstyle.  
Felix wasn’t sure which he liked better.  
  
Together they prepared breakfast for Hugo.  
  
  
Hugo emerged from the shower after a long 30 minutes. He was grinning and being his usual relaxed self.  
Felix knew that his brother could never really be angry with him.  
  
But when Hugo started to shake his wet long hair and cold water drops were flying through the air Orlando started to squeak like a little boy.


	2. Wet and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo is a mean tease with fabulous hair, Orlando is still horny and Felix simply cockblocks.

With more than just a hint of jealousy in his bright blue eyes Felix observed how Orlando stared with wide opened mouth and eyes at Hugo who was still shaking his wet hair.

He couldn’t really blame Orlando though. Even for Felix time had slowed down and he could witness what exactly had the older so fascinated.

Hugo’s strands of wet, long hair were soaring through the air in slow-motion and little drops of water were flying everywhere. One even landed on Orlando’s nose.

In the faint light of the morning that was peeking through the windows of the tourbus the drops sparkled like little diamonds in Hugo’s hair, on his eyelashes and pale, naked skin. Both Felix and Orlando couldn’t tear their gaze away. It was a picture made for the gods. Or of a god, no one was really sure.

But it wasn’t only the visual beauty that had amazed them but also the fresh, sweet scent coming from Hugo’s direction. The guitarist made a big deal of keeping his hair products secret, in case Will would steal them. Orlando inhaled deeply and then sighed happily.

A freshly showered Hugo that smelled this good was just too much for him to handle on a morning like this. And the encounter with Felix a minute ago had left him horny rather than exhausted.

His eyes were practically glued _to_ Hugo, who was now sorting out his messy strands with an unnecessary precision while he had placed his other hand on his hip.

With a wet goddess like Hugo standing in the small kitchenette there was only so little Orlando could do to prevent himself from drooling. Felix pretended to cough but Orlando didn’t notice him. He was still captured by the desire to run his hands through Hugo’s luscious hair.

Of course Hugo was well aware of the lingering gazes and did his best to savour every second of admiration. He shook his head again until some strands were falling onto his forehead. With parts of his hair covering his eyes he dropped his gaze and closed his eyes for a moment before he looked up through the strands directly into Orlando’s eyes.

The older man had to suck in a sharp breath and swallow hard. He felt the need to sit down because his knees had gone weak and he felt like he couldn’t relent on them anymore.

And if that wasn’t enough Hugo also decided to torture Orlando a little bit more by winking at him. He took a step closer to the singer, who automatically walked backwards and fell onto a seat. Hugo stopped right in front of the little man, his crotch right in front of Orlando’s face, and put his hands up to ruffle through his own still wet hair.

Orlando’s breathing had sped up. He felt like he was caught in a wet dream. And the wet dream was literally Hugo White, who kept tousling his own hair just to show off his impressive biceps.

Orlando’s and Felix’s gaze immediately went from Hugo’s messy hair to his muscular arms. The guitarist knew exactly how to flex them right to make Orlando and his brother drool.

Hugo then leaned forward to put a streak of Orlando’s hair behind the singer’s ear. While he did so Orlando had no other choice but to look beneath Hugo’s neckline and see his naked skin. Hugo was so close now that his fresh and sweet smell had become so overwhelming that the oldest man felt like he could pass out any second.

He was absolutely sure that he had in fact passed out and gone to heaven when Hugo got even closer. Hugo’s nose brushed softly over Orlando’s ear and the tips of his hair tickled the sensitive skin of his cheek. Maybe it would feel like a tickle but the singer was more distracted by the tingling in his guts when Hugo whispered in his ear with his low voice:

“This is my revenge for you two horndogs waking me up from my beauty sleep and making mehave to take a cold shower … If you two can’t be quiet or at least include me in your morning workout then you have to deal with … this. And if you’re wondering, I just had an excellent wank in the shower.”

Orlando swallowed hard.

Hugo withdrew his head and flicked his hair back.

“Fe, where’s my coffee?,” he asked in his most innocent voice as if nothing had happened.

The older brother cleared his throat and wiped away the drool from his chin.

“Uhm … I think it’s not hot anymore,” he managed to get out eventually.

“That’s too bad. Because I only like it … hot. Please, make me a new one then, bro!,” Hugo said and looked around the room for his nail file.

“Uhm, yes ok. Land, want one, too?”, Felix asked their singer but he didn’t get a response. Orlando’s brain had stopped working when Hugo mentioned his shower wank. His mind was playing slow-motion clips of Hugo White standing under the water, completely naked of course, and spreading shower-gel all over his perfect body. The drops would slowly glide over Hugo’s pale skin. In his mind Orlando was standing behind Hugo in the shower and his fingers would follow the traces of the water drops.

“Lando!!! You want a coffee or not?,” Felix asked for the fifth time now.

Orlando quickly shook his head. He was sure that a hot beverage would not really help him in this situation. A cold shower? Yes, maybe. A hot coffee that would make his heart race even more? Hell, no.

Hugo watched the spectacle in front of him with a pleased look on his face while he curled one streak of dripping hair around his index finger like a naughty school-girl.

Of course he knew what kind of effect he could have on people and he would use this knowledge now to make Felix and Orlando ‘suffer’. It amused him how easily he had reduced Orlando to a horny mess like this even though the singer had already gotten off with Felix just a few minutes ago. Hugo’s plan was to make Orlando ‘suffer’ just a little bit more before releasing him.

One part of that plan included constantly staring Orlando down until the older man started to shift uncomfortably under Hugo’s merciless glare. Orlando started to chew on his lips when Hugo had stared at him for 30 seconds (that felt like 30 minutes) without even blinking. It made Orlando just want to rip off Hugo’s oversize t-shirt and push him on the small table in the kitchenette to tease him just as much as Hugo was teasing him. He would lean over Hugo’s naked torso and then lick wet traces over his chest since Hugo apparently liked it wet. He would lick over Hugo’s nipples and dip his tongue into his navel and …

“Orlando! I asked you if you wanted orange juice instead!,” Felix said loudly and snapped his fingers in front of Orlando’s eyes. Oh damn, had his thoughts drifted away again? He needed to stop fantasizing over Hugo when said man and his brother where still in the same room (or more like part of the tourbus) with him. Maybe he could steal away later to secretly release some of the tension. Maybe he could escape unnoticed for a few minutes and have a cold shower himself …

But Hugo’s piercing stare and cheeky grin told Orlando that the guitarist wouldn’t let him get away that easily. He would probably do his best to continue teasing Orlando through the day.

The oldest man thought it was a bit unfair that Hugo only ‘punished’ him so ‘hard’ and not his brother because it was Felix’s fault as well. Maybe Hugo had something special planned for Felix as he was more used to Hugo’s sweet torture.

Or maybe the brothers worked together, Orlando wondered. Because giving their sex kitten Hugo a coffee with milk froth was definitely not helping Orlando cool down. Now the soft white foam was sticking to Hugo’s upper lip and the man had to lick it away teasingly slowly.

Of course he never broke the eye contact while his tongue darted out fromhis lips and tentatively collected the creamy white stuff.

If Orlando wasn’t drooling before he now definitely was.

He wondered how he was ever going to survive this day especially when Felix flicked his hair back and shot Orlando a lust-filled look that almost knocked the older man off his chair. Felix’s intention _was_ clear: he wanted to mark his territory.

Oh damn.

Now Orlando had to deal not only with a wet and hot White brother who wanted to seduce and torture him for excluding him, he was also being courted by Felix who was trying to make sure that he wouldn’t be excluded from the sexy times that were definitely taking place in the near future.

But right now they had to control themselves to not wake up the others because Orlando couldn’t really deal with a jealous and sleepysexy Will as well right now.


End file.
